1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate generally to eyewear and more specifically to earstems and earstem connection systems for eyewear.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of improvements have been made in recent years in the eyewear field, particularly with respect to eyewear intended for use in active sports or as fashion sunglasses. These eyewear designs accomplish a variety of functional advantages, such as maximizing interception of peripheral light, reducing optical distortion and increasing the wearer's comfort level, compared to previous active sport eyewear.
Eyeglass fit and comfort has been addressed in several ways, including varying eyeglass frame size, minimizing eyeglass weight, modifying the manner in which earstems engage ears of the wearer, and utilizing nosepiece and ear-contacting materials that are comfortable for extended use, to name a few.
Eyeglass fit and comfort has been determined at least in part due to the material of which the eyeglass is made. For example, plastic or injection molded frame eyeglasses are often more flexible than metal frame eyeglasses, and therefore could provide lighter overall weight and greater flexibility than a metal frame eyeglass. Although metal frame eyeglasses have been improved in some ways, such improvements may have only moderately affected the flexibility and fit of eyeglasses. Prior art eyeglass designs do not adjust well over a range of head sizes and shapes.
Moreover, various other improvements have been made to enhance the durability and strength of eyeglasses. For example, various durable eyeglass designs have been developed that enable eyeglasses to be sturdy even during accidents, impact, stress, and other forms of use or misuse. Further, lenses have also been developed that have enhanced ballistic protection. Thus, an eyeglass can be generally resistant to breaking, bending, or otherwise becoming unusable. However, such eyeglasses often sacrifice comfort and fit for durability and strength.